


Big brother Venom

by SailorYue



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Kid Eddie Brock, Not Shippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 10:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17424557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorYue/pseuds/SailorYue
Summary: Based on halumichan.tumblr.com 's au where Eddie got Venom when he was a kid. This is based on one of their drawings, post linked in notes. Where Venom saves Eddie from an evil car





	Big brother Venom

**Author's Note:**

> This the post, the 3rd image is the inspiration,  
> https://halumichan.tumblr.com/post/181936543915/more-kid-eddie-and-big-venom-its-nice-to  
> Give them a like, follow or reblog!

Young Eddie Brock was just leaving the school grounds. He usually walked home alone, but recently he was no longer alone. He had a friend; a protector. Now walking home was easy. Sure no one could see his friend unless they wanted, but they liked their arrangement.

Eddie waited at the crosswalk, in his hands was a math test.

"I can't believe I got a c on this!" He groused. "This is your fault for staying up watching cartoons!"

SURE, EDDIE. BLAME THE SYMBIOTE. THAT'S HOW IT IS.

Eddie rolled his eyes at Venom's petulant tone. "Well we didn't get enough sleep so I had a hard time concentrating! This stuff is usually easy for me!"

The light changed green for them and Eddie stepped on to the cross walk.

WAIT EDDIE!

Eddie turned his head to see the car speeding towards him, and the sight froze him in his tracks. He raised his hands to shield his face. Then it was as if time had slowed down when a black mass emerged from within him, pinching the car out of the way and absorbing the impact. It then scooped him in it's arms and leapt across the street out of sight. Venom just saved his life.

Eddie was in shock as Venom let him down on his feet, collapsed on his knees as his big arms were wrapped protectively around him. It took Eddie a few minutes for his brain to catch up on what happened. Venom was almost trembling, had he had his own heart beat, Eddie wondered if it would be pounding. 

DON'T WORRY EDDIE, AS LONG AS WE'RE HERE. NO CAR WILL HARM YOU! 

All Eddie could done let out a chuckle, and wrapped his arms around the large symbiote's shoulders. "That's a little specific. But thanks for saving my life. Again." 

They stayed that way until Venom was calm enough to pull himself into Eddie. They went back to the cross walk where Eddie's lunch box had been tossed to the side, trying to ignore thr driver who nearly hit him who was crying about his totalled car. He picked up the lunchbox that was nearly flattened.

"Aw man. Dad's gonna kill me when he finds out about this." There was no saving it.

WE WOULD LIKE TO SEE HIM TRY!

Eddie laughed at his growl. Venom was still learning the difference between figures of speech and actual threats. Either way he wouldn't change it for the world.


End file.
